1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical fiber plug, and more particularly to an adapter for the optical fiber plug which is used for connecting the plug with a terminal having a diameter different from that of the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication equipment, AV equipment etc., optical fibers have been used for transmitting signals because of the superior quality of signal in comparison with conventional wires such as copper. In these devices, there are various specifications of input/output terminals. Two or more devices connected together must have matched plugs and terminals, otherwise proper adapters that can match the plugs and the terminals are needed.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional adapter for an optical fiber plug is illustrated. The adapter has a body (60) formed as a plug. A chamber (61) is longitudinally defined in the body (60) and a pin (not number) is provided at a front end of the body (60). An optical fiber (90) is received in the pin. A strip (70) and a sleeve (80) are in turn received in the chamber (61). The strip (70) has a hole (71) defined therethrough and aligned with the pin, and is secured by the sleeve (80).
When a plug of a device is inserted in the adapter through the sleeve (80), an optical fiber in the plug is aligned with the optical fiber (90) in the pin through the hole (71). In the case of the adapter connected with a terminal on another device, signals can be transmitted between the two devices by the optical fibers.
However, it is very difficult to install the strip (70) in the body (60). Because the strip (70) is first put in the chamber (61), when an operator inserts the sleeve (80) in the chamber (61), the strip (70) can not be seen. Therefore, the installation of the strip (70) is often not in position, and the hole (71) of the strip (70) is not aligned with the pin. At the same time, the status of the installation can not be checked directly by the operator. Furthermore, even if the improper installation is known, it is also difficult to adjust the strip (70).
Therefore, the invention provides an improved adapter for an optical fiber plug to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an adapter for an optical fiber plug that is easy to install and adjust.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.